As more and more workers use computers for large portions of a workday, more problems associated with improperly placed keyboards, monitors, and the like can cause health issues. Health issues that may arise from improper keyboard and/or monitor height include back problems, neck problems, wrist problems, circulation problems, and the like. As awareness of the benefits of proper ergonomic placement of computer monitors and keyboards continues to improve, the shortcomings of many monitor and keyboard stands are becoming more and more apparent.
Other monitor mounts capable of supporting a large monitor use a series of a plurality of pulleys, and typically require adjustment with tools so that the amount of tension provided in the lift equals the weight on the lift. If a user leans on any platform of the lift, or changes the weight so that it is heavier or lighter, the lift will move. Other lifts use a counter-weight that may also require adjustment, or only work for a monitor of a certain weight, or within a very small weight range.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved computer monitor and keyboard lift.